


Negotiation

by butterflybooks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybooks/pseuds/butterflybooks
Summary: Magnus and Alec dispute the ownership of weaponry.“Hmm? My bow and quiver technically.”





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write fluff to avoid the angst. Partially inspired by this tumblr post: 
> 
> http://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/post/163781875169/malec-appreciation-week-day-4-an

“Hey,” Alec pokes his head back into the room. He’s meant to be leaving for the institute soon, then again, he’s been leaving for about half an hour. Distractions keep happening. “Have you seen my bow and quiver?”

Magnus is examining the contents of a jar. He says, distractedly, “Hmm? My bow and quiver technically.”

“What?”

Magnus looks up, seems to rewind what he just said and then waves a hand, placing the jar back on the shelf. “Well, I’m just saying. Technically belongs to me.”

Alec frowns and then...

“You are kidding me.”

“I’ve put it into your stewardship.”

Alec rolls his eyes, and does _not_ smile. “You gave it back.”

“It’s more of a lease arrangement.”

“Whatever. Have you seen...” Alec pauses and Magnus looks at him expectantly, humour dancing in his eyes. “ _Your_ bow and quiver?”

“It’s behind the sofa. Shocking treatment of my property, incidentally. I may have to renegotiate.”

Alec walks over round the sofa, and there it sits. He picks it up. It’s a comforting weight; it’s been on nearly every mission he’s ever been on. Alec isn’t exactly superstitious, would never   
admit to being superstitious, but the bow and quiver is the closest thing to a talisman he’s got. A real sacrifice, he thinks Magnus called it at the time. And it would have been. Only... now he quite likes the idea of carrying something of Magnus’ into battle. Even if it was originally his. He’s sure Magnus doesn’t think of it like that, but... then again...

He walks back to Magnus, who is making a bit of a show of measuring ingredients. He knows he can tell that he’s there, but he doesn’t turn around, the only sign a small smile as he pours out... Alec thinks it’s some kind of milk, but he’s not sure. Alec moves closer and says, his face a few centimetres away from Magnus’ ear, body pressed along his, “As I remember it, you originally wanted something else.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Magnus and he turns round, still smiling as Alec crowds him against the shelf. “Why, Mr Lightwood,” his hand comes up to rest of Alec’s chest. “You can’t be proposing an exchange after the fact of services rendered?”

Alec smiles at him, “Is that not acceptable?”

“No,” Magnus says. “I don’t think it is. But you know what? I think the price just went up.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmm, I’m afraid that’s how the market works sometimes.”

“And what can we do about that?” Alec says, maybe a little bit breathless himself now.

“Well, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus taps his chest authoritatively and leans upwards to kiss him, says into his mouth, “Pay up.”

Alec smiles into the kiss. He thinks he can probably stretch it another half an hour anyway before he absolutely _has_ to leave. In the middle of the kiss, he becomes aware that Magnus has reached down to disengage his hand from the quiver. 

“And then,” Magnus says, walking Alec back towards the bedroom door. “You can take _my_ bow and quiver into work.”

Alec laugh is cut off by Magnus pushing him back onto the bed. The bow and quiver is set down carefully by the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: https://mightaswellbenicetopeople.tumblr.com


End file.
